The Last Night
by Leaves-in-the-Sand
Summary: This is the last night you'll spend alone,Look me in the eyes so I know you know,I'm everywhere you want me to be My second song-fic crappy...gaahina


**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
**I stared at her, "Stop," I whispered. She clutched the kunai harder as tears continued to slip from her beautiful, opal eyes.

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
**"I can't stand this anymore, Gaara-san. I don't want to fell like this," She told me.

**I just came to say goodbye  
**"I-I wanted to thank you…for all that you have d-done," She looked away from me. I took a step towards her, "Stop this Hinata-san,"

**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
**Hinata understood me, made me feel…special. I can't lose her. I won't. I opened my mouth but no words came out. My mouth felt dry, as if I hadn't used it for weeks. "When I leave…When I leave.. promise me you won't cry," Hinata whispered bringing the kunai to her wrist again.

**But I know it's a lie  
**"I-I….I won't cry," I whisper to make her happy. I just want her to be happy. I knew in my heart that I would..will. "Don't lie to me, Gaara-san," She snapped. I shook my head, "Don't do this, Hinata,"**  
**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

"You don't have to be alone anymore," I whisper. I reached out to her but she flinched away from my touch. "I want to be there for you Hinata," I breathed deeply, glancing at the kunai.

**I'm everywhere you want me to be  
**"I-I d-don't understand.." she looked up at me, her eyes glossy and sparkly in the moonlight. "Don't do this, Hinata,"

**The last night you'll spend alone  
**"Why not!?" She yelled at me, angrily. Probably wondering why I stopped her suicide.

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
**"I need you.." That, I think, will do for now. Right at this moment I'm more concerned on Hinata staying alive then my feelings.

**I'm everything you need me to be  
**"No you don't!!" She screamed, stabbing her wrist with the kunai. "Hinata! Stop!" "No..," she whispered to me, a evil look passed through her eyesfor a second. Was it really there?

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
**"F-father t-told me that it was my fault.." Her voice was shaky as she told me this. "W-what's your fault, Hina?" I asked her soothingly. "M-mom…Mother," she whispered. Hinata's mother had died when Hinata was eight. Hinata's younger sister was three at the time.

**But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all**

I shook my head at her, "No Hinata. It's not your fault. You aren't to blame," "B-but Father told me so! He told me I was weak…p-pathetic..w-w-worthless..I shouldn't h-have been born.."

**I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**

**But I know it's a lie**

"Don't listen to him Hinata! It's not true!" I walked up closer to her.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

"Don't leave me Hinata! I-I need you!" She looked away from me. "y-you can't leave me like this," She stepped back, still not meeting my gaze. "Look at me Hinata," I told her. I grabbed her chin gently when she didn't respond.

**I'm everywhere you want me to be  
**I could see the night time butterflies flying around us. Moths and fireflies were also out. I could hear the faint sound of the water fall in the back ground. The canopy of the trees were a dark green with a blue like tint to them. The grass under our feet was also dark. The sky was a indigo color like Hinata's hair which cascaded down her back. Just like her opal eyes was the moon that was out too. It was like it was watching us. A guardian angel of a sort.

**The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**

"I've been alone to long. Hiding my pain with my smiles.." Hinata broke the silence. "Y-you're being selfish Hina," I told her. "I think of people too much and not myself. That's what _you _told me. And I am. I'm being selfish! Aren't I?! Aren't I?!"

**I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
**"Not like this Hinata! Yes, you need to be a little selfish but this is..is too far!"**  
**I shook my head, my hands balled into fists at my side now. Hinata shook slightly, moving the kunai closer to her upper arm. "Hinata…" She took a cut on his shoulder and dragged it down to wrist making me flinch.

**If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight  
**"Stop," I begged her softly, "Stop this," She smiled sadly making my heart wrench painfully forward. I help my fist out to her but slowly turned it over and opened it, "Take it Hinata…" I whispered, stepping closer to my angel, covered in blood. Her own blood**  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
**her white dress was drenched in red as was her china doll skin. Hinata looked up at me her eyes shining in the moon light. "I..I can't stop…" She whispered melancholy.

**The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**

Moving fast, angry, I pushed her hands, tired of this nonsense. "You're so stupid Hinata…" i whispered, a smile spread across my lips. I wrapped my arms around her fragile waist and held her to my chest tightly. she started to fall to her knees, i started to go with her. "Why?" she croaked.

**I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me**

I gingerly took her chin in my thumb and index finger and brought her lips to mine, "Because…I love you…"

**DuDuDuDu Da Da Du Daaaaaaaaaaa!!! I finally finished it..at 12: 45 at night… Sorry for the weirdness, crap-y-ness and bad grammar, spelling and punctuation. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
